


Sugar and Pumpkin Spice and Nothing Nice

by upset_and_confused



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daryl's middle name, Hipster Daryl, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne brings home a latte after her run and nothing goes well from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Pumpkin Spice and Nothing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom. This is not hardcore Rickyl so please do not thing that going into this. Mostly Dichonne Brotp

“No.” was the first word out of Michonne’s mouth when she got home from her work out, covered in sweat, and set her pumpkin spice latte on the coffee table.

Daryl looked up from his laptop, quirking an eyebrow and pusing his reading glasses back up his nose, “Gonna hafta be more specific, Chonne.” He said as he uncrossed his legs and stretched them, plopping his feet down onto the table next to her cup.

“No you cannot have any, not one sip, Daryl Delmont Dixon or the next time Rick and you have a sleep over I am putting the footage online.”

“I wasn’-“

“Shut up.” She leaned down into his personal space, so close they were nearly nose to nose, “I swear to a god I no longer believe in if you so much as dip your finger in it and suck it off I will kill you.”

Daryl nodded, giving her his most innocent smile and kissing her nose. “I’ll keep it safe, Michonne, go take a shower.”

She snorted and gave him a slightly suspicious once over then headed off to get showered up, throwing her tank top at him as she did so.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he opened up his laptop and scanned the web page. He was so close to finishing this paper he—oh who was he kidding. He snapped his laptop shut and grabbed the latte, bolting down swallow after swallow. His throat was on fire but he was far past caring, the sweet taste of pumpkin, just like the bread his mama used to make, was filling his tummy and making him feel warm and cozy. Once the last swallow was gone he set the cup down and sighed happily.

He had finished his paper before the wrestling match and the black eye happened and with his job at the book store and his scholarship taking care of his room and board the Starbucks membership and the extra-large pumpkin spice latte were hardly setting him back any meals. He managed to get himself one and a blueberry muffin this time. And if there was a video circulating tumblr as well as several gif sets of Rick balls deep in him and Daryl coming, well, he could live with that. 


End file.
